The Dangers of Boredom
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: One day, Duo Maxwell got bored. With his boredom came a bright idea. And idea that managed to disrupt the lives of three quiet young men...1x2x1, 3x4x3, 6x5


Bored bored bored bored bored! This will be a story centered around the dangers of boredom. For you bored people out there, do NOT try this. 

Miaka

Title: The Dangers of Boredom Category: Gundam Wing/AC Genre: Humor/Romance Rating: PG-13 Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 5x6, etc etc etc Warnings: shounen ai and language Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. So back off, bitch!  
Summary: One day, Duo Maxwell got bored. With his boredom came a bright idea. And idea that managed to disrupt the lives of three quiet young men...

Chapter 1 Step One: Identify The Problem

"I'm bored!!!! Bored bored bored!!!!" yelled the long haired boy currently standing in the middle of the quad of Satellite Campus, a technical university on L3 colony. The boy had a four foot long chestnut braid, heart shaped face, bright cobalt blue eyes and a slim figure, which was wrapped tightly in a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Shut up, Duo!" yelled a random student. The boy in the middle of the quad, Duo Maxwell, deflated.

"But I'm bored!" he whined.

"Go find Quatre, then!" A random girl called. Duo brightened. Yes, that was a good idea! His best friend would know what to do!.

"Thaaaannkkk yoooouuuuu!!!" Duo called, leaping away happily. The students on campus shook their heads while smiling affectionately. That Maxwell boy.

Halfway across the school now, Duo Maxwell searched for his little blond friend, Quatre Raberba Winner. Normally, Duo wasn't this hyper. He was a social yet introspective boy who had a strong mind and some of the best grades at Satellite Campus, aside from some random asian guy he didn't know. Wuffles, or something.

But today he was bored. And that meant he was like a walking, talking, annoying time bomb. The only one who had ever been able to calm him down was Quatre. The blond was sweet, adorable and calming. He was Duo's anchor in times like this.

"Kat Kitty!!! Where are you?" Duo called, waltzing through the crowd to his dorm building, Deathscythe house. A boy with waist length bright red hair pulled into a high pony tail waved Duo over.

"Hey, Max. How's it goin'?" he asked, hitching his Satellite Campus messenger bag higher on his shoulder.

"I'm good, Shuichi," Duo said, grinning. "You seen Q-man?"

Shuichi smiled. "Yeah. He's in the cafe grabbin' his brunch," he said, smiling. "You know how that kid is." Duo nodded. Quatre was from a fairly well off family. Ok, he was filthy rich. And back home (in Arabia) they had a strict schedule to follow concerning meals as well as what you are allowed to eat. Quatre had breakfast, brunch, lunch, afternoon snack, dinner, and before bed chaser, but it all consisted of vegetarian dishes, since his Muslim religion demanded the nonconsumption of animals. (A/N: All people of Muslim Arabian descent, please forgive anything that isn't true. I really don't know all that much and am too lazy to research it. Please, forgive me.)

"Yeah. Thanks, Shu. I'll see you tomorrow in auto shop." Hugging the redhead quickly, Duo bounded off in the direction of the cafeteria, determined to catch his blond friend before he got too into his meal. The kid ate like a turtle.

Duo burst through the cafeteria doors at high speed and skidded to a halt in the center. "Quuuuaaaatre!!!" he sang, striking a pose. "Where aaaare yoooou?" Everyone in the cafeteria immediately pointed to a table near the back, where a small blond was happily munching on his salad. They knew when Duo was in one of his moods, and in their minds, if there had to be a casualty, it was better to be one cute blond than the whole of Satellite Campus.

Grinning, Duo strolled up to Quatre's table. As he approached, the blond looked up with a soft smile on his lips. "Good morning, Duo," he said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"You know I never have breakfast, Q-honey. It's almost lunch time anyway. Do me the honor?" Smiling, Duo tipped an imaginary hat at his best friend.

"Of course I'll have lunch with you, Duo. But that's an hour from now, I need to finish my brunch," Quatre said, before taking another fork full of salad.

"S'okay, Q. I need to talk to you anyway," Duo said. He tilted his head slightly and looked at Quatre with big dewey eyes. "I'm bored!"

Quatre jumped slightly and looked at Duo with mild fright. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe you're hungry or something," he rushed to assure. It was never good when Duo got bored. The fun, responsible scholar turned into a bundle of dangerously mischievous energy, flying like a whirlwind through the campus and the rest of L3, leaving distruction in his wake. "How about homework? Maybe your mind is telling you to finish your thesis on war criminology."

Sighing, Duo looked at the desperate boy in front of him. "No. Quatre. I know I'm bored. I didn't take that 12 step program for nothing. Step 1, identify the problem, right? Well, I'm bored, and I need something to occupy me. Any ideas?"

Looking defeated, Quatre pushed his salad away from him. "Well, we have an hour until lunch. Let's move on to step two." Standing, Quatre headed for the cafeteria doors. "Let's find someone new, someone that doesn't know you. And won't run right away." The last part was muttered.

"Like a stripper?" Duo asked, laughing.

Quatre laughed with him. "No, Duo. Like a transfer student. A few came in today. I was going to tell you over lunch anyway."

Duo grinned. "Good. Fresh meat!" Giggling, Duo slung an arm around the blond's shoulders and began to sing the school fight song, punching the air occasionally. Inside, he was cackling evilly. He was about to have a lot of fun.

* * *

Somewhere near Satellite Campus's main office, two transfer students shivered. 

"Did you feel that? Like icy fingers running up my spine," said one. "Someone has it out for us."

"Hn," the other agreed.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2: Step Two: Choose A Target 

**Review, my pretties...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **


End file.
